Soit égoïste mon fils
by princesse hachico
Summary: Le lord noir est mort, mais Harry n'a plus la force de vivre. Dumbledore est ravi, la gloire lui appartient. Mais un certain vampire ne compte pas laisser sombrer le héros du monde sorcier. Harry/Severus Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours tout le monde ceci est ma toute première fic. (grand stress quoi****)**

**Bref je ne voulais pas poster avant de l'avoir fini de peur de ne jamais la finir mais finalement étant donné que j'en suis à mon XIII éme chapitres je pense que c'est le moment de se lancer^^. sinon je répondrais à toutes les review du mieux que je peut : je suis disorthographique mon orthographe est si affreux que mon ordi refuse de me corriger maintenant TT.**

** mais pas de panique j'ais une super correctrice. Un GRAND merci à Sei pour sa correction**

**bien sur rien n'est à moi tout est à JKR**

**rated: M( c'est pas une blague c'est un slash)**

**Alors bonne lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre I :**

Ca y est, il est mort. Voldemort n'est bel et bien plus de ce monde.

Harry se tenait là, debout, à bout de souffle, au milieu d'un champ de cadavres, le bras tendu vers l'endroit où se trouvait Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom il y a quelques secondes. Le survivant resta immobile plusieurs minutes avant de s'effondrer. Épuisé, il se laissa sombrer vers la mort lentement. Il ne respirait plus.

Des souvenirs défilèrent devant ses paupières, le placard de son enfance, sa famille moldue, les coups non mérités, son entrée à Poudlard avec Ron et Hermione, la perte de son parrain, l'éloignement qu'il dû subir à cause du directeur, et tout plein d'autre souvenir pas très heureux qui avait gâché son enfance, le privant de toute les choses simples de la vie qu'un enfant, puis un adolescent, devrait pouvoir recevoir.

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux dans un univers des plus étrange, ressemblant à un jardin enchanteur. Sous un pavillon fleuri, ses parents apparurent devant lui. Harry se précipita vers eux.

- Maman, papa, vous venez me chercher ? Je suis enfin mort ? Lily prit son fils dans ses bras avec tendresse :

- Non mon ange pas encore, tu as encore du temps devant toi. Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Nous somme là pour te reconduire dans ton monde. Ajouta son père en le prenant à son tour dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

- Alors je vais devoir y retourner ? Demanda Harry qui ne savait pas s'il devait ou non s'en réjouir.

- Oui mon ange. Lily lui caressa la joue, plongeant dans son regard si semblable au sien, et repris d'un ton plus tendu.

- Harry avant que tu ne repartes, sache que les apparences sont trompeuses. Méfie toi d'Albus, il n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Oui Harry, fais attention, tes amis ne sont pas forcement ce qu'ils prétendent.

- Mes amis ? Mais...

- Shhhtt ! Fit sa mère en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, écoute-nous mon ange. Et sache que les maisons de Poudlard ne sont que de grand stéréotypes. Tout Gryffondor n'est pas digne de confiance, et tous Serpentard n'est pas fourbe et cruel.

Son père s'approcha alors, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester.

- Il est l'heure mon grand, mais sache que nous somme fiers de toi et...

- ...et que nous t'aimons Harry, quel que soit ton choix. Nous ne voulons qu'une chose.

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry les yeux remplis de larmes à l'idée de déjà devoir les quitter.

- Que tu soit heureux. Sois égoïste mon ange, pense à toi et seulement toi, tu ne dois rien à personne, et tu t'es déjà assez sacrifié comme ça ! Tu as notre bénédiction pour tes choix future, et sache que l'on veille sur toi Harry.

- Il est temps..au revoir mon fils, et n'oublie pas tout ce que l'on t'as dit.

Harry se sentit glisser et tomber à travers cet étrange sol qui le séparait du monde réel. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et son cœur se serrait à l'idée de quitter ses parents encore une fois. Il atterrit dans un couloir sombre et qui lui semblait sans fin.

* * *

Plus il avançait et plus des voix lui parvenaient, dont une, plus distincte que les autres. Une qui ressemblait à.. _Malfoy ? Malfoy me parle ? Ca c'est bizarre ! _Il ne saisissait pas tout, mais des bouts de phrase lui parvenaient; Malfoy lui parlait de tout et de rien, mais aussi de son professeur de potion qui... l'appréciait et le protégeait ? _Mouais pas sûr. _

Harry se sentait perdu, il avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures, des jours peut-être, sans jamais voir le bout de ce fichu endroit.

Quand d'énormes portes se matérialisèrent devant lui, bloquant sa route, il s'arrêta un instant, comme soudainement abattu par la fatigue. Il tenta de les ouvrir mais rien n'y faisait, elles ne semblaient même pas être faites pour être ouvertes, à vrai dire. Impossible de les bouger, ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, et personne ne semblait répondre à ses appels. Même la voix qui le guidait s'était tûe.

Alors qu'il se jetait une énième fois dessus, elles s'ouvrir soudain en grand, le projetant de l'autre côté. Harry fut surprit et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais déjà ses paupières s'entre-bâillèrent, sans qu'il n'ait conscience de les avoir fermé un seul instant.

Il distingua de vagues silhouettes floues dans la pénombre qui l'entourait, et il lui sembla avoir juste passé les portes sans avoir quitté son esprit, lorsqu'une voix connue lui fit réaliser qu'il était bien "revenu".

- Professeur ! Il se réveille !

**A suivre...**

**Voila, voila le prologue est cour mais le reste serra plus long promis. ****n'hésitais pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue **


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde! Après des heures à chercher comment faire voila que j'arrive enfin à poster un autre chapitre^^ mon niveaux d'anglais étant plutôt moyens...ok carrément nul! c'était tout un drame bref. mais je suis à l'heure! ^^  
**

**Je remercie: VifyCriKi, Le_yaoiste, nepheria4, cricri276, styvane, TeZuKa, adelheidRei, et ankana87 pour leurs reviews sa ma fait très plaisir. **

**On ma demandé alors le couple (principale): **

**bien sur rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire. Qui j'espère vous plaira. ^^ elle se met en place doucement.**

**voilà bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre II :**

Severus venait d'achever un Mangemort avec une facilité des plus affligeante. _Il est tellement sûr de gagner qu'il envoie des enfants en première ligne, stupide. Enfin c'est mieux pour nous, ils sont plus simples à neutraliser. _Un rayon surpuissant de lumière traversa la plaine. Tout le monde se retourna, ennemis ou amis, pour assister au combat d'où provenait un tel éclat. Potter et Voldemort s'affrontaient dans un combat final des plus impressionnant. Quand tous deux lancèrent le sort de mort, ils se heurtèrent pour former une boule de magie qui voyagea entre eux. Le seigneur des ténèbres semblait furieux. Comme aucun ne gagnait de terrain, il sortit une autre baguette de sa manche, et lança un _doloris _vers le survivant. Mais au moment où il aurait dû le toucher, il heurta un bouclier de pure magie blanche. Il était formé des pauvres âmes mortes sous la baguette du lanceur, revenues une dernière fois en ce monde venger leur triste fin. Le rayon de souffrance se retourna contre son créateur, qui, surprit, en perdit sa concentration, le sort de Harry gagna alors en ampleur pour finir par toucher le seigneur des ténèbres, en pleine poitrine.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite. Les fidèles du mage noir, affolés, s'enfuir dans un désordre époustouflant, digne d'un troupeau de morses. L'Ordre et les Aurors restant, reprenant leurs esprits, n'eurent plus qu'à jeter des _stupéfix_ à tout va pour en capturer le plus possible. Severus se précipita vers le survivant lorsqu'il s'effondra pour le secourir. Il arriva en premier et put constater les dégâts : Harry était entaillé profondément à plusieurs endroits, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et son niveau d'énergie magique frôlait le zéro absolu. Le maître de potion put voir ses magnifiques yeux verts se fermer lentement. Prit de panique, il se rendit compte que le survivant ne respirait plus. Malgré sa fatigue, il lança sort sur sort pour le ranimer, en vain.

- Severus ? Severus, que se passe t-il ?

Albus venait de le rejoindre.

- Je... je n'y arrive pas... il ne respire plus !

- Je vois... Économise tes forces, c'est trop tard.

- Quoi ! Pas question, ça ne fait que quelques secondes !

Et il reprit ses sorts, empêchant Harry de sombrer pour de bon.

- Allez Potter, c'est le moment ou jamais de montrer que vous êtes aussi buté que votre père !

Mais rien ne se produisit. Le directeur, s'approcha alors et prit le bras de son enseignant pour le stopper.

- Allons Severus, vous voyez bien que c'est inutile. Laissons le rejoindre sa famille. Harry n'a plus rien à accomplir ici, il ne serait que malheureux parmi nous ! Le monde sorcier honorera sa mémoire, et de là où il est, il nous remerciera.

Severus resta silencieux. Le discours du directeur n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais le ton gourmand et la satisfaction mal dissimulée à ses yeux d'espion le firent douter. Mais voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il se releva.

* * *

Au moment où ils se détournaient de lui pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aux autres, une grande inspiration fit tourner la tête du professeur de potion. Stupéfié, il vit que Potter venait de revenir à la vie. Vie qui serait très courte si personne ne bougeait !

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ayant aidé, il eut le droit de rester à son chevet quelques temps. Il put donc assister discrètement à la discussion entre le directeur et Pompom.

- Comment va t-il ?

- Il est stable. Nous l'avons soigné pour ses plaies. Merlin soit loué, il n'aura que quelques cicatrices grâce au jeune Malfoy, qui nous a apporté une fiole d'eau miraculeuse provenant de la coupe de Poufsouffle elle-même.

- Est-il vraiment sûr de faire confiance à ce jeune homme ? Il pourrait avoir...

- Albus ! Voyons il lui a sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne en allant la chercher !

- Oui, certainement, concéda le directeur avec mauvaise foi.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry est sorti d'affaire. Mais je ne sais pas quand il se réveillera. Cela peut prendre du temps, tout dépend de lui à présent, soupira t-elle.

- Ce pourrait-il qu'il ne se réveille jamais ?

La voix du directeur semblait inquiète mais ses yeux trahissaient une certaine jubilation.

- Je ne pense pas, mais ça pourrait arriver oui.

- Bien, tenez-moi au courant de son évolution Madame Pomfresh...

L'infirmière retourna auprès de ses malades, loupant le regard calculateur et mauvais de son 'patron'. Severus se promit de surveiller le garçon avec attention. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus le laisser mourir, il en était hors de question.

Le maître de potion le plus redoutable du château avait encore du mal, mais ne pouvait plus nier qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour Potter. Du désir mais pas seulement. Cela, il l'avait découvert quand le Lord avait demandé à un vampire de le transformer. Il avait alors, au moment où le dit vampire aspirait son humanité hors de son corps, regretté de ne plus avoir aucune chance d'être auprès de Harry, et c'est à cet instant qu'il comprit qu'il l'aimait. Son bouleversement fut mis sur le compte de sa nouvelle condition, bien heureusement. Depuis, il s'était résigné à ne pouvoir que le protéger de loin. Seul Draco savait pour ses sentiments, et avait décidé de l'aider cette fois; c'est pourquoi il ne laisserait pas le désir de pouvoir de certain détruire le plus jeune, il se le promit !

* * *

**Dans le bureau du directeur **

Albus prit la poudre de cheminette et appela Cornelius Fudge pour le tenir informé de la situation.

_Ah ! Albus quelles sont les nouvelles ? Rassurez-moi, on vient de me dire que Potter a été emmené à l'infirmerie, c'est un canular n'est ce pas ?

_ J'ai bien peur que non, mon ami, Harry est bel et bien vivant.

_Quoi ! Il ne devait pas survivre, c'est bien ce que vous m'aviez dit ?

_ Oui, oui, répliqua le directeur avec un geste d'énervement, c'était en effet ce qui avait été prévu. Mais tout va bien mon ami, il est dans le coma et personne ne sait quand il va se réveiller..je vais m'assurer qu'il ne se réveille pas et tout rentrera dans l'ordre !

_ Je vous fais confiance donc ? Je peux commencer ?

_Oui mon ami, vous pouvez. Oh est si vous pouviez me débarrasser de Malfoy junior ça m'arrangerait. Sans lui Harry serait déjà mort et je ne veux plus qu'il se mêle d'histoires qui ne le concernent en rien !

_ Ce sera fait Albus, pas d'inquiétude. Dans une semaine tout au plus, il ne sera plus un obstacle.

Assura le ministre avant de disparaître dans les flammes, laissant ainsi le directeur seul, pensif à son bureau. Si Harry mourrait maintenant, le monde magique en serait abattu, et ne saurait se réjouir pleinement de la victoire. Il lui faudrait quelque chose qui le tue progressivement dans son sommeil, ce serait parfait...ou...qui le garde endormi pour l'éternité...belle perspective, oui...quelques recherches s'imposaient.

Le lendemain Albus se rendit à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre bien précis. Une fois qu'il eut mis la main dessus, il fit demi-tour pour...se retrouver nez à nez avec son maître des potions.

_Albus ? Je suis surpris de vous voir ici ! Je croyais que votre bibliothèque personnelle était de loin plus intéressante que celle-ci.

Son ton se situait entre le froid et l'ironie; et ne plut guère au directeur qui lui pourtant répondit avec son sourire habituel.

_Severus, mon cher, ma bibliothèque est certes étendue, mais manque pourtant cruellement d'ouvrages concernant certains domaines, j'en ai peur.. Mais que faites vous ici, je vous croyais à l'infirmerie ?

_ Il se trouve que Potter recevait de la visite, je l'ai donc laissé avec ses... amis trop bruyants.

Un silence s'installa, rompu par Severus qui bloquait toujours la sortie du rayon.

_ Vous vous trouvez dans la partie sur les potions. Besoin d'aide ?

_Merci mon ami mais je vais y arriver tout seul et...

_ Vraiment ? En temps normal vous me demandez toujours pour ce genre de chose. Son ton suspicieux alerta le directeur qui opta pour un repli stratégique.

_En temps normal oui, il est vrai que votre aide m'est précieuse, mais il ne s'agit là que d'aider un ami dans une affaire aussi délicate et personnelle...je préfère donc la discrétion. C'est pourquoi, ajouta t-il avant que le Serpentard ne puisse le couper, je ne vous informerais de rien, j'ose espérer que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Si vous vouliez bien me laisser passe...?

Severus s'effaça, et l'observa quitter le rayon en silence. Une fois le vieux sorcier hors de vue, il entreprit d'examiner les étagères. _Quel idiot, il me sous estime ! Je connais chaque livre et son emplacement par cœur ainsi que son contenu. Il me sera facile de le retrouver. Alors, alors..ah, celui la ? Étrange pourtant..il mentait, j'en suis certain. Mais alors que peut-il bien chercher là dedans ? ... À moins que..?! Mais oui, la potion de sommeil éternel, voilà ce qu'il cherche ! Seigneur, il veut vraiment tuer Potter ! _Dans un mouvement de cape, il fit demi tour et prit la direction des cachots. Il devait fabriquer l'antidote rapidement, ne serait-ce que par précaution; celui-ci devait être administré dans l'heure après l'injection du poison. Sans perdre plus de temps, Severus s'enferma dans son laboratoire et commença.

Pendant ce temps, le directeur faisait de même, se concentrant sur sa propre potion. Il ne devait pas échouer, son pouvoir était en jeu. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Draco vint voir son parrain.

_ Draco, je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_Pas vraiment, dit-il en prenant place sur le siège indiqué par Severus. En fait...si, un peu.

Le maître des potions lui proposa une tasse de thé, qu'il accepta.

_J'avais besoin de calme. Il but une gorgée et reprit. Tous le monde me dévisage et me traite de Mangemort, ça devient lassant !

_Oui...je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais il ne t'arrivera rien, sois en sûr !

Draco lui offrit un sourire moqueur.

_ Ah oui ? J'en suis pas si certain. Je ne pense pas que le directeur me porte dans son cœur, et personne à part lui ne peut quelque chose pour moi.

_ Tu as tord, Potter saura que tu l'as sauvé et il ne te laissera pas être enfermé.

_Potter ? Non, je ne crois pas, on se déteste !

_ Et alors ? C'est de Potter que l'on parle, toujours prêt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Il t'aidera, si tu te montres un tant soit peu aimable avec lui. Enfin, si j'arrive à temps... Marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

_Comment ça, si tu arrives à temps ?

Severus se raidit.

_ Rien qui ne te concerne. _Un peu trop abrupt Severus, il ne va pas te lâcher._

_Parrain ! Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Tu sais que je suis au courant, et en plus tu viens de me dire qu'il pourrait m'aider, alors si ça me concerne !

L'ancien Mangemort soupira.

_Le directeur ne semble pas tant tenir au réveil de son "Survivant". Il a tenté de me faire abandonner quand Potter a frôlé la mort, et je l'ai surpris un peu plus tard dans le rayonnage traitant des potions dangereuses. Le livre qu'il a prit contient notamment une recette une potion de sommeil sans fin, et il y a de fortes chances qu'elle soit pour Potter.

_Attend , tu es en train de dire que le vieux mangeur de citrons veut tuer son protégé ! Mais pourquoi ?

_Le pouvoir ,Draco. Sans Potter, tout le mérite de la guerre lui revient.

_J'arrive pas à y croire ! Et...comment tu vas faire ?

_J'ai déjà préparé l'antidote, mais il ne doit pas être donné plus d'une heure après le poison, auquel cas il serait ineffectif. C'est justement là que je coince. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à côté de Potter pour le surveiller, cela paraîtrait suspect, et je risque de rater la visite du directeur.

Draco resta pensif un moment, muet devant sa frustration, avant de lancer :

_ Très bien, je le surveillerai, et je te préviens dès qu'il passe à l'action.

_ Pardon ? Tu vas m'aider ?

_ Évidement ! Enfin, c'est ma seule chance de survie parrain, je ne vais pas le laisser mourir si facilement ! -Severus sourit. _Pas Serpentard pour rien ce gosse.- _Et puis c'est pour te remercier aussi..

Le maître des potions fut surprit, mais comprit où il voulait en venir.

_ Merci. Que comptes-tu faire exactement ?

Draco sourit mystérieusement mais ne répondit pas, puis sortit, laissant son cher parrain dans l'expectative.

* * *

**A l'infirmerie :**

Pompom passait de blessés en blessés pour sa ronde matinale lorsque le jeune Malfoy, arriva couvert de sang, et se tenant le ventre. L'infirmière se précipita vers lui :

_Mr Malfoy, que vous est-t-il arrivé ?

_Rien qui ne vous regarde ! Répondit-il d'un ton cassant.

_ Allons, pas de ça avec moi ! Enlevez votre chemise !

_ C'est bon ! J'ai juste besoin d'une potion rien de plus. Insista le Serpentard, luttant pour rester debout.

_Arrêtez de faire l'enfant et retirez-moi cette chemise si vous ne voulez pas que je le fasse moi même !

C'est un Draco réticent qui retira son vêtement, dévoilant son torse devenu bleuté au niveau des côtes. Mal à l'aise sous le regard choqué de l'infirmière, il détourna le regard.

_Qui vous a fait ça ? Reprit-elle plus douce en inspectant ses côtes abîmées.

_Je crois avoir dis que cela ne vous regardait pas.

_Bon. Je n'insiste pas, mais si vous désirez me le dire, je suis à votre écoute, sachez-le Mr Malfoy.

Elle continua à soigner ses plaies quand il prit la parole, d'une voix éteinte et bien loin de sa fierté habituelle.

_ À quoi bon...vous ne pourrez rien faire pour les empêcher de recommencer, ils nieront de toute façon.

Pompom, prise d'un élan de compassion et de tendresse envers lui, termina son travail en silence.

_Voila, vous avez deux côtes cassées et une fêlée. Pour le reste, ça partira très vite. Je vais vous garder quelques jours, le temps que la potion fasse effet et ressoude vos os. Prenez ce lit là et reposez vous.

Et c'est sous son regard bienveillant que Draco lui adressa un sourire timide avant de se glisser sous les draps. L'infirmière repartie, le Serpentard retrouva son sourire habituel, fier de son travail. _Trop facile ! Une insulte bien placée, quelques coups et me voilà à pouvoir surveiller Potty sans avoir à bouger le petit doigt. Bon...ils m'ont pas raté ces cons, mais bon...un mal pour un bien, et il me devra au moins ça._ Draco se retourna pour observer l'infirmerie._ Merde, je suis trop loin de Potter ! Faut que je trouve quelque chose... _Il n'eut pas a chercher bien loin; son voisin n'était autre que Ron Weasley. _Bingo !_

_Alors Weasley, on est tombé de son balai ?

Sa phrase n'était pas si agressive que ça, on ne devrait rien pouvoir lui reprocher.

_Et toi la fouine, je vois qu'on t'a enfin remis à ta place. C'était comment de manger la poussière ?

_Tu devrais le savoir, entre ça et la crasse, tu vis dedans.

Ron, réagissant comme toujours au quart de tour, tenta de lui sauter dessus, attirant ainsi l'infirmière qui accourut à temps pour stopper son poing.

_ Sale Mangemort ! Tu devrais plutôt garder tes répliques pour tes futurs gardiens ! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont apprécier de te rappeler ta condition jusqu'à que tu ne sois plus rien qu'un chien bien obéissant, comme tu l'as toujours été !

_Mr Weasley !

Il reçut un sermon effrayant de la part d'une Pompom furieuse, qui l'envoya se rafraîchir les idées aux lavabos les plus proches. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Draco, et ce qu'elle vit lui fit immédiatement oublier sa colère. Un pli soucieux lui barra le front lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait prit son corps entre ses bras et s'était mis à trembler.

_C'est pas vrai hein ?

_Non, bien sûr que non mon petit, tu n'es pas un Mangemort, tu n'iras pas à Azkaban.

_ Je... je peux changer de place ? Je veux pas rester ici...

_Oui, on va te changer de place, très bonne idée, attends euh... ah là-bas, ça ira.

Draco grimaça. Il n'était pas plus près, et dû recommencer son manège plusieurs fois afin de se retrouver voisin avec Potter. Pomfresh le couvait à présent avec ce qui ressemblaient presque à de la pitié. Ecoeurant.

_Hé Potter ! Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, t'as pas intérêt de crever !

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait l'entendre, mais il s'amuse à lui décrire ce qu'il se passait pour passer le temps. Il lui parla de son parrain aussi, mais pas trop, on sait jamais... Trois jours passèrent avant que le directeur ne vienne lui rendre visite. Draco fit semblant de dormir profondément, mais voyant qu'il voulait attendre que le poison agisse, il fit semblant de se réveiller pour le chasser; Albus le vit remuer et se relever sur ses coudes. Il était trop dangereux pour ce dernier de se faire voir, alors il décida de repartir. De toute façon, le jeune Héro n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Silencieusement, il regagna son bureau en jubilant. Draco sauta hors de son lit dès que la porte de l'infirmerie se referma et partit comme un fou, manquant de s'étaler à quelques reprises. Courir pieds nus sur de la pierre glissante n'était pas une bonne idée. Il entra enfin dans les appartements de son parrain, le portrait en gardant la porte le laissant toujours automatiquement entrer.

_SEVERUS !...ça y est...…...il lui a…...vite !

Le sang du maître des potions ne fit qu'un tour; il prit la fiole, attrapa son filleul et sauta dans la cheminée, bien plus rapide pour retourner à l'infirmerie. Il se précipita au chevet du survivant et le força à avaler la potion.

Inquiet, il observa son patient. Aucun changement notoire. _Est-il déjà trop tard ? Est-ce que..._

_Professeur ? Que faites-vous ici ? La limite d'horaire ne s'appliquent certes pas au corps enseignant, mais je tiens à ce que mes patients aient un minimum de calme et de tranquillité afin d'avoir un repos optimal qui leur permettra de...

_Je venais raccompagner Mr Malfoy à son lit après l'avoir trouvé errant dans les couloirs.

Le-dit Mr Malfoy le fusilla du regard.

_Mr Malfoy ?

_Somnambulisme, certainement.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit avant que le professeur Snape ne se décide à partir, mais il fut rappelé une voix tendue.

« _ Professeur ! Il se réveille ! »

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que personne ne sera dessus. Comme je l'ais dit en haut( mais bon on lit pas toujours le haut bizarrement le bas semble plus intéressant...) l'histoire se met en place. je place les gentils et les méchants quoi ^^**

**bon sinon savoir ce que vous en avez pensé me fera toujours plaisir alors n'hésitaient pas à laisser une trace de votre passage. **

**merci à ceux qui on lut bonne soirée.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà donc le chapitre III vraiment désolé pour ce retard je pensais pouvoir publier toute les semaines mais la correction sa prend du temps et ma béta a du mal en ce moment alors je publierais dès qu'elle m'envoi le chapitre corrigé.**

**sinon merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre soutient pour ceux qui y on pensais Sei vous dit merci pour vos encouragement! **

**et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre III:**

Harry finit par ouvrir un œil, pour découvrir des formes floues penchées sur lui. Il y en avait trois, à ce qu'il pouvait distinguer. Toutes lui parlaient en même temps, à lui en donner mal à la tête.

Pompom se précipita à ses côtés pour l'ausculter, le questionnant d'une voix douce.

-Mr Potter ? Vous m'entendez ? Oui, là, regardez-moi...c'est ça... Vous avez mal quelque part ?

Confus et dans les vapes, Harry marmonna.

-...Tête..

-Buvez ça Potter. -Snape lui tendit une fiole nauséabonde, qu'il avala d'un trait. _Étonnant qu'il ne fasse pas d'histoires... - _Voilà, c'est bien...maintenant prenez ça, ça vous aidera à dormir. Vous en avez besoin.

Il lui tendit une autre fiole, qui fut repoussée avec un gémissement.

-...Non...papa, maman...pas maintenant...

- Il est désorienté, comprit Pompom. Faites-le boire Severus, nous parlerons avec lui demain.

Snape obéit et fit couler doucement la potion dans sa bouche, en soupirant de soulagement quand il déglutit.

-Lunettes... murmura Harry avant de replonger dans un sommeil sans rêves.

-Où sont ses lunettes ?

-Pas la moindre idée. Vous pouvez partir, je le veille.

-Ha ? Si vous voulez Severus. Dans ce cas je vous le laisse, je vais avertir le directeur qu'il va bien.

-... Faites-moi une faveur, Pomfresh; ne lui dites que demain.

-Il a pourtant insisté à être prévenu dès que...

-Le connaissant, il va demander à lui parler tout de suite. Potter a besoin de sommeil.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, soupira-t-elle, lasse. Retournez-vous coucher Mr. Malfoy, bonne nuit Severus.

Sur ces mots, l'infirmière repartit se coucher; laissant seul les deux Serpentard et le Survivant mal en point.

-Ecoute-la Draco; il est déjà tard.

-Avec le vacarme très probable de demain, je crois que je vais effectivement prendre de l'avance pour dormir. Bonne nuit parrain.

Pendant que Draco s'éloignait, Severus observait Harry dormir.

Il n'avait pas vraiment grandit. Certes, son visage était plus marqué, mais il conservait une innocence spéciale, avec ses long cils noir qui retombaient sur ses pommette, et sa bouche rouge aux lèvres légèrement gercées tranchant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille ne faisaient que renforcer ce contraste, eux qui avait poussé et retombaient maintenant sur le haut de ses épaules. Son corps, il le devinait, restait petit, avec un ventre certainement plat et légèrement musclé, des hanche probablement étroites, et de longues jambes modelées par le Quidditch et les heures passées sur un balai.

Le gosse...avait un corps magnifique.

* * *

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, Severus était déjà partit.

-Réveillé Potter? Pas trop tôt !

Il tourna la tête vers la droite, mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'une silhouette confuse. La personne qui l'apostrophait ainsi s'approcha et lui tendit une paire de lunettes. Ce n'était pas les siennes, mais elles lui permettaient de voir...pour découvrir Draco assit sur son lit, des bandages enroulant tout son torse, qui rit à sa question.

-Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? .

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je te surveille, Potter.

-Tu me surveilles ? T'as peur que je fasse une bêtise, tu me sers donc de nounou ?

Draco eut un geste vague de la main, agacé.

-Non, inutile qu'on te surveille pour ça. Je surveille tes arrières, Potter. C'est quand même fou le nombre de gens qui veulent ta mort, même dans ton entourage...

-Pardon ?!

Le blondinet n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Dumbledore et Pompom approchaient déjà.

-Harry, tu est réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ? Si on m'avait prévenu avant, je serais venu bien plus tôt ! S'exclama-t-il, avec un regard accusateur pour la femme qui l'accompagnait.

-Mr Potter avait besoin de repos !

-Oui, oui, mais j'aurai quand même aimé être au courant, Pomona.

-Professeur, je...je crois...je crois que j'ai vu mes parents.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Finalement, le directeur se racla la gorge.

-Harry...tes parent...

-Oui, oui, je sais. Mais je vous assure, ils étaient là. Ils me parlaient !

-Et que disaient-ils? Demanda Draco, trop curieux.

-Voyons, ce n'est qu'un songe, peut-être as-tu déliré un peu...

-Ils disaient...que je pouvais être égoïste maintenant. Je devais être heureux, et aussi...ma mère m'a dit de faire attention à certaines personnes, mais...mh, je ne sais plus trop. -Ses lèvres s'ourlèrent en un petit sourire- Vous avez raison, ça ne doit pas être réel. Ce n'est pas comme si mes amis voulaient ma mort non plus !

Et il rit doucement à cette simple idée, trouvant cela complètement insensé. Ses amis lui étaient fidèles, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore s'empressa de lui répondre.

-Oui, tu as raison Harry, tu ferais mieux d'oublier tous ça, et penser plutôt à ton rétablissement. Je dois y aller, maintenant que j'ai vu que tu vas bien, mh. A plus tard, repose-toi bien.

Il repartit, fou de rage d'avoir échoué. Mais il trouverait, oui, il trouverait une idée pour se débarrasser de ce morveux encombrant.

A l'infirmerie, Draco était songeur. Il se pourrait bien que Potter dise la vérité, mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il avait raison, sans trop le choquer non plus ? Il s'en était déjà tellement pris dans la figure avec la guerre..

Harry était surprit de voir autant de blessures sur sa Némésis, et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Hé, Malfoy...tu t'es fais ça comment ?

-Haha, on s'inquiète ? Fais marcher ton imagination.

-Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu as accomplis l'acte héroïque de secourir une pauvre Poufsouffle? Ou même un Griffondor ?

Draco eu l'air horrifié.

-Comment ! Jamais je ne tomberai aussi bas. ... Quoi que…attend...et merde.

Le Serpentard laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main, un rictus dégoutté aux lèvres.

-Quoi encore ?

-Si on considère que je t'ai sauvé, alors oui, j'ai sauvé un griffy. Merlin, quelle honte!

-...tu...m'as...sauvé ? Comment ça ?

Draco soupira devant un Harry soupçonneux cherchant la plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

-Et bien... Mon père garde au manoir une fiole d'eau très spéciale, provenant de la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle elle-même. Etant donné ses pouvoir de guérison miraculeuse, je suis allé la chercher afin qu'elle puisse, disons...t'aider. Te sauver la vie, pour faire simple.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire devant la tête ahurie de son interlocuteur avant d'ajouter :

-Père a apparemment eu la merveilleuse idée d'en renforcer la sécurité sans m'en informer.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration.

-Merci.

-C'est tout? J'imaginais déjà tes cris de protestation... « Quoi ! Mais je t'ai rien demandé! Je pouvais m'en sortir tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on prenne de risques pour moi ! » Non, rien, sûr ?

Harry sourit doucement devant son imitation.

-Non...vraiment, je te remercie. Je réalise que mes blessures étaient graves, sinon je n'aurais jamais vu mes parents...mais je suis content d'être en vie. Je suis enfin libre de toutes obligations.

Draco parut étonné de son discours.

-Et tu me crois comme ça, sans poser de questions ?

-Ben, vu ton état, je me doute que tu dis la vérité...

Le blond rit à son idée.

-Ah, mais mon état n'a rien à voir ! Je ne suis tout de même pas un Malfoy pour rien... Je ferai une insulte à l'honneur de ma famille si je n'étais même pas capable de déjouer les pièges de mon propre père. -Ses épaules se haussèrent en un autre petit rire- Non, ça c'est tes petits supporters qui n'apprécient pas de voir un mangemort ici, c'est tout.

Draco croisa un bras derrière sa tête en parlant, et de l'autre il lui montra ses différente blessures. Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Mais...tu n'es pas un mangemort, tout le monde le sait ! Tu nous as rejoins de ton plein gré et tu t'es battu à nos côtés.

-Tout le monde ne pense pas comme toi, Potter. Pour eux, je suis sûrement un espion, ou un traître, au choix.

-Mais c'est absurde ! Qui a fait ça ?

Draco fut tenté de balancer le nom du principal coupable, au moins pour voir la tête que ferait Harry, mais préféra renoncer. Pas de cruauté inutile, lui martelait la voix de son parrain. Il se contenta de soupirer.

-Laisse tomber Potter, je préfère être là pour le moment de toutes façons, autant dire que ça m'a rendu service en un sens.

Harry voulu protester mais le Serpentard changea de sujet. Ils discutèrent tranquillement toute la matinée, de tout et de rien. A midi ils mangèrent, puis Harry fit une longue sieste, encore fatigué de son épreuve.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'ils virent apparaître Ron et Hermionne.

-Harry !

L'interpellé fut soudain emprisonné dans l'étau de fer rassurant qu'étaient les bras de son amie.

-'Mione...tu me fait mal là...

-Oh, pardon. -Elle lui caressa les cheveux, laissant son pouce s'attarder sur sa cicatrice; les vieux gestes ont la vie dure...- Çà va, tu vas bien ? Çà fait une semaine que tu dors, j'étais morte d'inquiétude !

-'Mione, laisse-le parler ! Comment veux-tu qu'il te réponde sinon...

-Ah, oui désolée.

Harry sourit devant l'air coupable de Hermione qui l'avait enfin libéré.

-Je vais bien. Juste un peu fatigué. -Répondit t-il doucement.

-Tu t'ennuies pas trop vieux ?

-Non, ça va. Je parle beaucoup avec Malfoy, alors ça passe le temps.

Ron et Hermionne se tournèrent d'un bloc vers l'autre côté du lit de Harry, pour y trouver le-dit Malfoy, tranquillement installé et lisant le journal du jour.

-Oh, et bien, mh, tant mieux alors, sourit la jeune Gryffondor, tandis que Ron dévisageait le blond avec mépris.

-Tu le remets à sa place Harry, c'est bien.

Harry eu l'air surpris.

-De quoi tu parles Ron ?...

-Ben de la fouine ! Passer ta journée à ses côtés doit pas être facile,dit Ron compatissant, mais t'inquiète pas, bientôt il ira rejoindre son père.

Le brun au yeux vert en resta estomaqué. _Je ne pensais pas Ron ainsi..._

-Ron , je ne te permet pas de parler de lui ainsi ! Draco s'est battu à nos côtés et n'a jamais porté la marque !

-Tu le défends ! Mais t'es pas bien, il t'as lobotomisé le cerveau ou quoi ? Non mais tu sais qu'on parle de la fouine là ?

-La fouine a un nom, Weasmoche. Et je ne te permet pas de m'insulter la belette !

-Tu ferais mieux de la fermer Malfoy, cracha Ron.

Harry leva les mains pour le calmer.

-Çà suffit maintenant !

-Comment oses-tu le défendre après tout ce qu'il nous a fait ?

-Tu vas trop loin, il ne t'a rien fait là, maintenant, et tu l'as cherché; pour ce qu'il vient de dire, il n'a fait que se défendre. Et puis...chacun a le droit d'avoir été jeune et influençable...

-Ron, peut-être que Draco a changé ? Tu devrais écouter Harry, ou essayer de...

-Mais tu vas pas t'y mettre ! Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, tu...

Draco toussota, comme pour signaler que oui, il était toujours là.

-Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, je m'excuse Granger. Je me devais de suivre les préceptes de ma mère, et elle ne porte pas les...gens comme toi dans son cœur, et j'ai été éduqué selon son modèle de pensée. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse, mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

-Oh Malfoy, je...

-Tes excuses tu peux les garder pour les juges de ton procès !

-Ron !

-Et si tu t'approches encore de nous, je te ferais mordre la poussière !

-Comme la dernière fois ? Tu ne sais donc pas te servir d'autre chose que de tes poings ? Ca en devient lassant à force...

-Oh toi...

Mais il fut interrompu par un Harry bouillonnant de colère.

-Ron, tu as frappé Draco ?

-Il fallait bien quelqu'un lui apprenne sa place.

-COMMENT AS-TU OSE ALORS QUE SANS LUI JE SERAIS MORT !

-Harry, je...

-Sors.

-Quoi ?

-Sors, j'ai besoin de me calmer. Va prendre l'air, et profites-en pour réfléchir à ce que tu vas dire à Draco pour t'excuser. En attendant je veux plus te voir.

Ron sortit furieux. Hermione hésitât à le suivre. Finalement, elle fit un sourire désolé à son ami et sortit à son tour.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé Potter.

-Si. Il t'a manqué de respect, et ce n'est pas bien. Il doit grandir un peu.

-Mais du coup tu l'as froissé. T'as pas peur qu'il t'en veuille ?

-Non, Ron est mon ami, il va revenir; il sait que c'est important pour moi alors il le fera. »

Harry avais l'air confiant et sûr de lui, mais Draco doutait quand même un peu. Non pas que l'idée de faire ami-ami avec la belette le tentait plus que ça, mais le voir s'excuser pouvait être jouissif.

* * *

**Voilà laisser un message pour signaler votre passage ^^ et merci de me suivre à bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et salut tout le monde! je poste donc la suite aujourd'hui, pas sur que le chapitre 5 puisse être posté la semaine prochaine, c'est le bac blanc et même si, en théorie réviser à la dernière minute c'est pas bien...ben je pense qu'on va le faire quand même^^ **

**Bref merci beaucoup pour vos message et merci à ceux ou celle qui en laisse à chaque fois (même si c'est court^^) sa fait très plaisir. **

**Un très GROS merci à Sei ma correctrice qui fais un travaille formidable et remet en place quelque phrase défectueuse au passage ^^ **

**sur ceux bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Chapitre IV:**

Ron marchait rapidement vers le parc du château. Comment Harry avait-il pût défendre la fouine, comment avait-il pût le préférer à lui ?

Alors qu'il l'avait suivit partout dans l'ombre.

Sans jamais que personne ne remarque ses efforts.

Il l'avait accueilli dans sa famille, alors qu'il était déjà le dernier garçon, le moins respecté et le moins important de tous. Ce qui ne c'était guère arrangé à son arrivée; il était carrément devenu invisible pour eux.

Il s'était mit en retrait et en danger pour Harry, c'était normal que maintenant il lui voue un peut de considération tout de même !

-Salut Ron ! Alors, t'as vu Harry ?

Le Griffondor fut tiré de ses pensées par sa petite sœur.

-Ouais, je l'ai vu, et il m'a foutu dehors quand il a su que j'avais tabassé Malfoy, expliqua-t-il avec amertume.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?! Mais tu sais pourtant que Dumbledore nous a demandé de garder un oeil sur lui, tu peux pas faire ça !

-Oui, je sais tout ça ! J'ai pas le choix...je vais aller m'excuser, merde !

-Sage décision ! Il faut veiller sur lui après ce qu'il a vécu... Mais tout va bientôt rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Mh, tu as raison... A te voir, on dirait que tu vas retenter ta chance ?

-Et comment ! Harry m'a repoussé car il ne voulait pas que je sois en danger, c'est tout ! Mais maintenant rien ne nous empêchera d'être heureux !

-Fonce soeurette ! Moi je te laisse, 'Mione doit me chercher partout.

Les deux se séparèrent l'un cherchant son amie, l'autre réfléchissant à quelle tenue elle allait mettre pour aller voir son futur petit ami, et, pourquoi pas, fiancé.

**A l'infirmerie :**

La pièce était maintenant silencieuse depuis le départ des deux meilleurs amis de Harry. Enfin, meilleur ami... Harry se sentait plus déçu qu'autre chose. Jamais il n'avait pensé que Ron puisse se comporter ainsi, surtout avec un allié, aussi mauvais les choix des ses parents ont-ils pût être.

Draco, lui, était perplexe. Il ne pensait pas que sa "Némésis de toujours" le défendrait devant son meilleur amis au point de se brouiller avec lui ! Finalement, Severus avais raison; il se pourrait qu'ils finissent par s'entendre tout les deux.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé.

Le survivant tourna la tête vers lui.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ben... -Draco eut l'air gêné - Tu n'étais pas obligé de me défendre. -Voyant que le griffy interprétait mal ses parole, il enchaîna. - Je veux dire, tu t'es disputé avec ton meilleur ami, alors que je sais que la famille Weasley est importante pour toi; je..je ne voudrais pas que cela vous sépare.

Harry en resta stupéfait avant de se reprendre.

-Mais non ! Ron a agit comme un crétin, donc il doit s'excuser, point ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va nous séparer. Et puis je ne m'en fais pas trop pour la famille, je suis sûr que Molly serait du même avis que moi. Tu mérites ta place parmi nous.

Le Serpentard fut surprit, s'il s'attendait à ça...

-Merci.

Harry sourit.

-Fais gaffe, en moins d'une heure tu t'es excusé et tu as dit merci, tu vas finir par devenir gentil !

- Arg ! Non, vraiment pas envisageable, je vais perdre toute crédibilité Potter.

-Hé hé, à force tu pourrais même demander au chapeau de te mettre à Poufsouffle !

Draco prit un air choqué, puis il mis sa main sur son cœur d'un geste théâtral avant de s'exclamer d'un ton douloureux.

-Moi ? A Poufsouffle ! Jamais, plutôt mourir !

Sa tête fit rire au éclat le Héros, vite rejoint par l'acteur débutant. Ils rirent un moment avant que le silence ne revienne.

-Au fait...je...je voulais te demander Draco; est-ce que tu m'as parlé quand j'étais inconscient ?

Harry paraissait hésitant, alors que le Serpentard se demandait ce qu'il avait pût retenir. Prudence s'imposait.

-Mmh...et bien oui; j'avoue que l'on s'ennuie vite, ici tout seul, alors je t'ai parlé, pour m'occuper.

-Oh. Et...c'est vrai ?

-Cela dépend de quoi tu parles...

Harry rougit et se mordilla la lèvre.

-Et bien...tu m'as dit que le directeur était bizarre, ou quelque chose d'approchant. Pourquoi ?

Il toussota avant de répondre, pour gagner du temps. Tout lui dire ? Il ne le croirait pas.

-J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment formuler cela...il m'a semblé qu'il n'était pas le plus empressé de te voir sur pieds.

-Hein ? Mais...qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas Potter. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête et je m'en porte très bien. Mais de ce que mon parrain m'a raconté sur ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu es..."temporairement mort" là-bas...

-Alors je suis vraiment mort pendant un instant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Tu permets ? Lorsqu'il a tenté de te réanimer, il était trop tard selon notre bien-aimé Directeur. Tu aurais apparemment rejoint tes parents, et à présent que ton devoir était accompli, tu n'aurais plus ta place en ce monde.

Harry resta silencieux; son instinct lui soufflait de faire confiance au serpent. Les parole de ses parents remontaient à la surface de sa mémoire, mais il ne pouvait pas croire que le Directeur, qui l'avais protégé toute ces années, lui veuille du mal ! Non...il y avait forcément un malentendu.

-Tu sais, reprit Draco, je pense que tu devrais écouter tes parents, quoi qu'ils t'aient dit exactement. Après tout, ils ont raison; s'il y a bien quelq'un qui a le droit d'être heureux, c'est bien toi.

Un autre silence suivit cette déclaration. Harry gambergeait, mais acquiesca finalement. Il allait écouter ses parent et respecter leur volonté; après tout, il en avait assez fait pour les autre ! Une pensé lui vint soudain.

-Et, encore une chose...

-Mh ?

-Pour Snape justement, c'est...vrai aussi ?

Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la joue._ Y a-t-il quelque chose qu'il n'ait pas entendu ?! _

-Mh... Oui, il...t'aime bien. Surtout lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça ou je suis mort !

-Il ne veut tellement pas que je le sache qu'il serait _vraiment_ prêt à te tuer ?

-Il tient à sa réputation figure-toi.

-Mouaif.

Harry semblait peu convaincu.

-Tiens, et pourquoi tu me demande ça exactement ? Tu l'aimes bien toi aussi ? ... Potteeeeeer ? Pourquoi tu rougis ?

Le sourire narquoi allait de pair avec le ton employé.

-Je rougis pas !

-C'est ça. Tu l'aimes bien ?

-Mais non ! Enfin... je veux dire...

-Mhmh ?

-...je dirais pas ça comme ça.

Voyant que Draco attendait la suite d'un air sérieux il continua, maladroitement.

-Je le trouve...courageux, et puissant, et heu...il dégage...un charisme impressionnant, je trouve.

Draco écouta Harry bégayer. _Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu finalement !_

-Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire... Eh, tu pourais être attiré physiquement par un homme tel que lui ?

Harry devint cramoisi.

-Pour...pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?!

-Oh, ça va Potter, on a combattu ensemble, on peut bien apprendre à se connaitre un peu non ? C'est juste de la curiosité, rien de plus.

-...si je te réponds, tu ne le répètes à personne.

-Pour qui me prends-tu Potter ? Je sais garder un secret...alors ?

-Oui...

Draco le regarda, à demi-surpris de son aveux. Voilà qui allait arranger les choses...

-Hé, rougit pas comme ça, c'est pas un crime!

Harry n'en fut que plus gêné.

-C'est que personne ne le sait et...je ne suis pas sûr que le coming out soudain de leur très cher Survivant soit bien vu. Quelque chose de plus subtil peut-être...

-Je comprend... Je ne dirais rien, vu que cela ne me regarde pas, mais si tu veux en parler à quelqu'un, dis-le moi.

-Merci.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Ron vint s'excuser, à contre-cœur, de ses actes et paroles. Harry et Draco furent enfin autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie, et, malgré cette séparation, les deux prince de Poudlard bavardaient encore régulièrement. Le blond en sortant de son lit d'hôpital s'était rendu directement auprès du maître de potion afin de lui parler de son protégé, de ses résolutions et de ses doutes. Severus le remercia pour son aide malgré le regard noir qu'il lui lança à l'évocation de son action auprés du jeune homme. Lorsque Draco le quitta, il lui lança une dernière information, et pas des moindres :

-Harry est loin d'être indifférent aux charmes masculins Parrain. Et il te trouve un charisme...impressionnant.

Cette phrase laissa l'homme au yeux onyx songeur. Voilà qui n'allait pas l'aider à calmer ses fantasmes qui l'empêchaient de dormir...

Harry se promenait dans les couloirs relativement déserts du châteaux, quand il aperçu Draco en grande conversation avec Severus. Son ami semblait furieux, et il ne pût s'empêcher de s'approcher.

-Un problème ?

-Rien Harry, c'est sans importance.

-Mais...

-Laisse tomber ok ? Ca ne te regarde pas.

Une telle rudesse de la part du jeune lord était assez inhabituelle à présent pour être choquante. Snape, qui avait jusque là gardé le silence, prit la parole d'un ton pincé, signe de son irritation.

-Il se trouve qu'en raison de sa situation familiale, Mr Malfoy se voit confisquer tout ses biens, qui lui reviennent de droit en tant qu'héritier unique de sa famille. En outre, le Ministère lui demande de se rendre dans une...maison spécialisée afin qu'il puisse être jugé apte et non-dangereux, et rester ainsi en liberté non-restreinte.

Le mépris envers ce qu'il considérait comme une décision inepte suintait dans sa voix, mais cela n'empêcha pas Draco de protester d'un ton outré contre sa révèlation.

-Severus!

-Mais...mais il n'en est pas question ! Dumbledore ne peut pas laisser faire ça !

-Il semblerait qu'il se trouve malheureusement dans l'incapacité de nous venir en aide.

Harry en resta sans voix.

-Mais Draco ne mérite pas ça, il...il devrait faire partie des héros de cette guerre, et traité en tant que tel !

-Ce n'est pas l'avis du ministre.

-Harry, ne te préoccupe pas de cela.

-Il en est hors de question ! Dès demain, je vais au Ministère, ils me doivent bien ça !

Draco soupira. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou inquiet pour son ami.

-Merci Harry, mais je ne veux pas que tu ai d'ennuis à cause de moi; ton image pourrait en prendre un sacré coup par exemple, et...

-Je me fous royalement de mon image, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'aider mes amis. Alors ne t'inquiète pas et va dormir. Demain sera une longue journée.

Draco ne put qu'acquiescer, aussi impressionné par cette démonstration d'autorité que fatigué par la nouvelle. Les deux autre restèrent seuls dans le silence durant un moment.

-Qu'avez-vous donc derrière la tête ?

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par son professeur.

-Je vais d'abord aller voir le directeur, et s'il ne peut vraiment pas m'apporter son soutien, je me débrouillerai par moi même au Ministère.

Devant tant de conviction et d'assurance, Severus ne pût que laisser un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage. Harry en resta stupéfait. _Je rêve ou je viens de voir Snape sourire ! _

_-_Draco a de la chance de vous compter parmi ses amis... Merci de ce que vous faites pour lui.

-J'estime que c'est tout à fait normal. Sinon, à quoi servirait l'amitié dans les moments difficiles ?

Snape salua d'un signe de tête une telle sagesse sans rien ajouter de plus.

-Sur ce, mh...je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Professeur..

Snape ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'écarter pour le laisser passer, avant de le regarder partir.

-Bonne nuit...Harry.

* * *

**Voilà alors qu'es que vous en pensez? **

**je tien à préciser que relu après être passer entre les mains de Sei cette fic deviens bien plus belle alors si vous laisser un message pensé à elle sa lui fait très plaisir aussi ;) **

**merci de m'avoir lu ^^!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! salut tout le monde, je sais sa fais longtemps désolé, entre les vacance et les voyages... mais nous somme la et je peut de nouveau poster un chapitre par semaine pendant un temps^^ alors bonne lecture.**

**Et un grand merci à tous ce qui m'on laisser un message, merci, merci, merci! **

* * *

**Chapitre V :**

Le lendemain, comme promis, Harry se rendit dans le bureau du directeur afin d'aider son ami. Il donna le mot de passe complètement stupide à la statue puis monta les marches, avant de frapper à la porte et de rentrer quand on l'y invita.

-Ha, Harry ! Viens, assis-toi, je t'en prie. Un bonbon au citron ?

Le survivant pris place et se tourna ver son supérieur.

-Non, merci. Je viens pour...

-Tu as tord, ils sont délicieux.

-Oui, sûrement...mais je viens pour une affaire sérieuse.

Harry commença à lui parler du cas de Draco, et de comment ils pourraient palier au problème. Seulement, son interlocuteur ne semblait pas emballé par son idée et ne cessait de l'interrompre pour le dissuader d'agir, si bien que le garçon finit par s'énerver.

-Mais enfin on ne peut pas le laisser tomber ! Draco nous a aidé ! Il s'est battu pour nous et avec nous. Contre ses parent même !

-Je conçois qu'il nous ait apporté son aide, mais le Ministère ne fait que de la prévention, et on ne peut les blamer pour cela. Si vraiment Mr Malfoy n'a rien à se reprocher, alors il sera libéré dans les plus bref délais.

Sa voix calme et mielleuse eu le don de pousser Harry à bout.

-Je refuse qu'il parte ! Vous avez beaucoup d'influence là-bas, faites quelque chose !

-Navré Harry, mais je pense que le Ministère a raison pour cette fois. La population a besoin de mesure, peut-être symbolique, pour être rassurée. -Harry en resta bouche bée.- Et puis, il est évident que Mr Malfoy n'a pas vécu dans une famille stable, ni du bon côté de la magie. Il est donc normal de se méfier de lui, tu comprends ? De plus, je te vois souvent avec lui...comprend bien que je n'ai rien contre donner une nouvelle chance à tout le monde, mais lui pourrait être de mauvaise influence pour toi. C'est pourquoi je ne ferais rien. C'est pour ton bien, Harry.

Le héros du monde sorcier était furieux. Comment osait-il dire cela comme ça ! Oh non, foi de Potter, il ne laisserait pas les choses se passer ainsi.

-Non.

Ce refus eut le don de stopper le directeur dans son sourire hypocrite.

-Non ?

-Non, je refuse de comprendre ! Et non, je n'abandonnerais pas mon ami ! Et si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, je me débrouillerai tout seul !

Harry furieux sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Hors de lui, il se rendit dehors pour décompresser, et voir comment il pouvait faire sans l'aide de son ancien guide. Le survivant fut tiré de ses pensées par ses deux amis qui le rejoignaient.

-Harry ! On t'a vu sortir de chez le directeur, un problème ?

-Ouais. Le ministre veux réquisitionner tout les biens de Draco à cause de ses parents. Et le pire, c'est qu'il veut l'envoyer dans un asile pour lui faire faire un bilan psychiatrique afin de savoir s'il représente ou non un danger pour la communauté.

-Mais...mais il ne peut pas enfin, il...il s'est battu pour nous ! Et qu'a dit le directeur ?

Harry eu un regard méprisant et dégoûté.

-Il a dit qu'il ne ferait rien car Draco est forcément instable de par sa famille, et que traîner avec lui peut m'influencer...et nuire à mon image en gros.

-Oh. ... Et que comptes-tu faire ?

Harry soupira.

-Je ne sais pas Hermione. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

Ron, qui jusque là n'avait encore rien dit finit par intervenir.

-Pourquoi ? Après tout, même s'il s'est battu de notre côté, c'est aussi vrai que sa famille est tarée. De plus, il a du les affronter; faut pas être bien dans sa tête pour se battre contre ses parents, et tu peux pas t'en sortir sans séquelles. Et puis il connaît quand même pas mal de sorts de magie noire... Il est dangereux, tu peux pas le nier. sans compter que son manoir est bourré d'objets maléfiques.

Ils restèrent silencieux. _Il n'a pas tord._

-...c'est vrai. Mais Draco est mon ami, et je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et

puis justement, maintenant que tout est fini, c'est un nouveaux départ pour lui ! Alors je vais me battre pour qu'il retrouve ses biens et sa dignité.

Ron voulut protester, furieux que son pote défende leur ennemi de toujours, mais Hermione intervient.

-Moi je sais ce que tu pourrais faire. Mais il te faudra l'aide de Malfoy.

-Je pense pas qu'il refuse... dis toujours ?

-Une interview, avec Malfoy ET toi.

-Ha. Je pense qu'il dira non.

-Mais c'est une bonne idée ! Toi tu parles en tant que témoin et avocat, et lui il parle de sa décision de nous rejoindre !

-Mouais, ça peut marcher... Merci Hermi, t'es la meilleure ! Bon, je vous laisse; je vais voir Draco et lui soumettre l'idée !

Harry partit rapidement à la recherche du Serpentard.

-Pfff ! Harry passe tout son temps avec Malfoy, moi je comprend les peurs du vieux !

-Oh ferme la ! Si Harry le défend c'est qu'il a raison !

-Mais...

-Mais rien du tout ! Bon, viens, on doit aller aider pour la reconstruction du château.

Grâce à la carte des maraudeur, Harry repéra Draco dans les appartements de Snape. Il se rendit donc dans les cachots, et frappa à la porte. Severus lui ouvrit et le laissa entrer.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry sourit à son ami et prit place sur un fauteuil en face des deux Serpentards.

-Je te cherchais bien sur. Tu n'as pas oublié que j'ai promis de t'aider ?

-Mh non, bien sûr que non. Alors ?

-Et bien je suis allé voir le directeur.

-Oh, Albus va vous apporter son aide ? -Harry grimaça à cette idée.- Je vois. Donc c'est non. M'étonne pas...

-Non, c'est vrai, et j'en suis déçu...mais je n'abandonne pas. Et Hermione a eu une idée géniale qui...

-Attends ! T'en as parlé à tes amis ?

-Ben, oui. Je leur fais confiance, et...et puis bref là n'est pas la question. La question, c'est : es-tu prêt à tout pour te sortir de ce merdier ?

Draco eu un mouvement de recul devant le visage sérieux de son ami.

-Heu, normalement oui, mais ça dépend de ce que tu me demandes.

-Je veux demander une interview.

-...QUOI !

-Oui, tu as bien entendu. Toi, tu auras juste à parler du moment où tu nous a rejoins, de tes motivations, et moi...je jouerai à l'avocat.

-Il n'en est pas question !

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Draco et Harry en restèrent bouches bées. Tout deux se retournèrent vers le maître de potion imperturbable.

-Pardon ?

-Réfléchis; Potter va te faire passer pour un héro, le ministère et le vieux ne pourront donc plus s'en prendre à toi si le public te soutient. Si les Weasley se retrouvaient accusés de n'importe quelle façon, le ministre serait hué pour avoir touché aux héros de guerre.

-Certes, mais je vais passer pour un faible s'il me défend.

-Mais enfin Draco, utilise ta tête. Tu va rester impassible et froid comme toujours, un petit sourire séducteur et fier et c'est dans la poche !

Son amis le regardait, sceptique.

-Mouais...admettons. Tu comptes t'adresser à qui pour l'interview ?

-Rita Skeeter.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans l'appartement.

-C'est hors de question ! Je hais cette chienne, et à coup sûr elle va nous inventer une histoire tordue du Survivant défendant son amant banni ou je ne sais quelle connerie !

-Et alors ?

Un ange passa.

Harry eu le temps de voir l'expression furieuse de Snape pour Draco, et choquée pour celui-ci, avant d'exploser de rire. Rire qui redoubla devant leur air ahuri.

-Mr Potter, auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous expliquer la cause de votre hilarité je vous prie ?

-Désolé, mais vous étiez trop drôle là, j'ai pas pû m'en empêcher. Même si je suis vexé de ta réaction Draco, je vais t'expliquer. Vois-tu, elle ne dira rien de compromettant, sinon j'irai au ministère déclarer un animagus, disons, mh, clandestin ?

Même si les deux Serpentards furent surpris de son comportement pas le moins du monde Griffondoresque, il ne firent aucun commentaire. Ensemble, ils établirent les grandes lignes de ce qu'ils devraient faire et dire, puis Harry les quitta pour rejoindre sa tour.

Les deux restants bavardèrent un peu avant que le plus jeune ne quitte l'appartement. Severus, maintenant seul, partit se coucher. Son estomac pas le moins contenté du monde et ses pensées peu catholiques envers Harry ne l'aidaient pas du tout à dormir. Le rire et le sourire de son élève repassait encore et encore dans son esprit. Potter avait rit, et ça devenait rare à force...non pas qu'il l'espionnait, non bien sur que non, mais depuis un moment Harry n'avait plus ce regard pétillant de malice, et heureux de retrouver ses amis. En pensant que lui ferait tout pour le rendre heureux, il se gifla, et pas que mentalement, pour avoir des idées aussi niaises. Non mais, voilà que le gosse le rendait fleur bleue ! Un Snape n'est pas fleur bleue ! _La fréquentation abusive des Malfoy à déteint sur moi ! _Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Harry, de son côté, avait tout autant de mal à s'endormir. Tout à l'heure, quand il avait supposé une possible histoire entre son ami et lui, Snape avait paru...jaloux ?

Peut être que Draco disait vrai alors...mais c'était impensable, comment le maître des potions, qui le haissait depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard, pouvait l'apprécier ? _Tu deviens risible Harry, arrête de rêver et concentre toi pour sauver Draco pour l'instant. _Harry revit son discours afin d'être sûr de lui au moment voulu, mais une dernière pensée au sujet de Snape l'effleura juste avant de s'endormir._ Peut-être que sauver Draco me fera remonter dans son estime ? _

Le lendemain, Harry se rendit donc à la volière pour envoyer son message. En arrivant, il se dirigea vers Hedwige qui l'accueillit en huhulant joyeusement. Harry sourit et la caressa.

-J'ai une lettre pour toi ma belle, tu veux bien la prendre ? C'est pour Skeeter, fais vite.

Il prit sa chouette et la laissa s'envoler ver le ciel si bleu de ce début d'été. Harry respira à fond. Le ciel annonçait un été chaud, certainement l'été le plus heureux de sa vie. Loin de sa famille moldue, enfin libre. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait faire dans l'immédiat, mais voyager lui semblait une bonne idée. Seul ou avec ses amis, et sûrement finir les vacances avec les Weasley comme tout les ans. Harry eut un sourire heureux; oui ce serait de bonnes vacances.

Hedwige ne revint qu'en fin de mâtinée avec la réponse de la journaliste. Satisfait, il courut rejoindre ses amis, mais au détour d'un couloir il croisa le directeur et Snape en grande conversation. Enfin, pour être honnête, seul le vieil homme parlait, son homologue ne semblant pas du tout intéressé par la discution.

-Et c'est pourquoi il me semble qu'il est judicieux de...oh Harry, où cours-tu comme cela ?

L'élève fut donc forcé de s'arrêter. Ne sachant que dire, il mit la lettre derrière lui pour la cacher et se retourna vers son directeur.

-Mmmh, et biiieeeen...je vais rejoindre un ami.

-Un ami ? Mais qui donc ? Il me semble avoir vu tes amis dans le parc près du lac. _De quoi j'me mêle ? _ Harry préféra être franc; de toute façon, il sentait sa confiance envers lui partir en fumée, alors qu'importe ce qu'il lui dirait.

-Oui, je sais, mais c'est Draco que je cherche, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ? Albus voulut répondre mais Snape le coupa dans son élan.

-Et puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez à mon élève Mr Potter ?

Harry voulu l'envoyer paître mais son interlocuteur semblait vouloir connaître les nouvelles.

-Et bien professeur, il se trouve que ma chouette s'est blessée en volant, mais je n'ai plus rien pour la soigner alors...

-Tu pouvais demander à Hagrid mon garçon, pas besoin de déranger Mr Malfoy.

-Au contraire, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de me voir. Au revoir professeurs.

Harry fit un magnifique sourire au maître des potions, puis partit.

-Je ne comprend rien à cette histoire de chouette, pourquoi serait-il content de le voir ?

Severus sourit discrètement; ingénieux ce gosse, le vieux n'avait rien comprit. Lui par contre avait suivit tout le message : sa chouette était revenu, avec une réponse positive. Rien de plus simple.

Le lendemain, Albus vit donc l'arrivé de Rita Skeeter accueillit par le survivant. Il se pressa d'intervenir contre la nuisible.

-Madame, je ne pense pas vous avoir autorisé à rentrer dans mon école ! Laissez donc cet enfant tranquille, il...

-Professeur, vous n'y êtes pas du tous. J'ai moi même demandé audience auprès de Mlle Skeeter.

Albus en resta coi.

-Mais enfin dans quel but ? Je croyez que tu ne voulais pas être interrogé sur la guerre ni..

-Ha mais je n'ai pas dis ça. Mlle Skeeter et moi avons un accord à ce propos et il sera respecté, n'est-ce pas ?

Rita répondit à son grand sourire hypocrite, rien que pour clore le bec du vieil enquiquineur.

-Mais bien sûr ! -Elle gloussa avant de reprendre.- D'ailleurs, il faudrait y aller maintenant. Le journal n'attend pas.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, et bien...pourquoi ne pas venir dans mon bureau, vous y serez à l'aise pour parler.

-C'est inutile professeur, nous serons très bien là où nous allons.

Sa voix ferme n'admettait aucune contre-indication, et sans plus attendre il conduisit sa visiteuse vers les appartement de Snape, laissant derrière lui un directeur soufflé

Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent. Draco et Snape étaient déjà là, impassible.

-Bien récapitulons, commença Rita; je vous offre une interview à votre convenance et vous, Mr Potter, m'offrez ce que je veux. Nous sommes bien d'accord ?

-Dans la mesure du raisonnable, oui.

Rita lui fit un clin d'oeil pas le moins du monde discret et continua.

-Donc si je vous demande quelques révélations croustillantes sur votre vie sentimentale vous...

-Refuserait.

Rita paru déçue mais re-attaqua d'un air gourmand.

-Et...si je demande l'exclusivité sur vous ?

Harry grimaça, savoir que sa vie serait continuellement racontée par cette hyène ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais bon...quand il le faut... Il savait que la tranquillité de Draco était à ce prix.

-C'est d'accord. A chaque fois que je voudrais m'exprimer dans un journal, je penserais à vous. Mais je ne veux pas voir étaler ma vie dans la presse. C'est bien compris ?

-Et si j'osais ?

-Alors le monde sorcier apprendra que vous êtes une animagus non déclarée. Très mignon le scarabée. Et pratique...

Rita grimaça à son tour. Le survivant restait calme et posé; sans hésitation, il métrait sa menace à exécution.

-Nous avons un accord.

Tous deux se serrèrent la main, et l'interview put enfin démarrer.

La journaliste repartit ravie, son scoop sous le bras. En croisant le directeur, comme pas hasard, elle se contenta de lui faire une petite révérence et partit, le sourire au lèvres.

Dans le salon du professeur Snape, Draco souffla enfin et remercia son ami. Harry lui dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais devant le rappel de son contrat avec la journaliste, il soupira, vaincu, et accepta les remerciements. Draco prétexta un besoin pressant et quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui Harry et Severus, seuls. Le silence commençait à devenir pesant lorsque le maître des potions prit la parole.

-Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour Draco.

-Vous n'avez pas à le faire, c'était normal.

-Il est rare que je dise merci, vous pourriez au moins accepter.

Harry rougit face au ton sérieux de son professeur.

-Ho, heu, désolé !-Il se racla la gorge- J'accepte donc vos remerciements, et vous remercie moi même pour l'honneur que vous me faites en prononçant ces quelques mots à mon égard.

Snape en resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant qu'il n'entre dans son jeu en répondant sur le même ton.

-Vous avez raison, c'est un trop grand honneur pour que vos mots soient suffisants pour l'égaler.

-Ho, et qu'attendez-vous donc de moi pour vous combler ?

-Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez me l'offrir Potter.

Harry rougit de manière presque inconsciente mais répondit tout de même, par pute bravade.

-Dites toujours, qui sait...je peux peut-être vous surprendre !

Severus sourit. _Du répondant le gosse, mais s'il continue je le viole à même le sol. _Inconscient des pensées de son aîné, Harry continua ce petit jeu, ne sachant pas s'il devait y voir un double sens réel ou non. L'arrivée de Draco mit un terme à leur échange et chacun retourna chez soi, Harry en premier. Avant de partir, le jeune blond demanda si tout s'était bien passé avec un petit sourire éloquent, auquel répondit un regard noir. De quel droit ce sale gosse se mêlait-il de ses affaires ! Severus ignora complètement sa question et le congédia. Draco n'insista pas mais partit très fier de lui.

Le matin suivant, en première page du journal, on pouvait lire :

_**Le survivant nous invite à rentrer dans la peau d'un espion de guerre !**_

_**Ses influents parents en prison,**_

_**Son ami Draco Malfoy accepte de témoigner à ses côtés.**_

_**Un reportage de Rita Skeeter, p.2**_

Hermione, assise à côté du Héros national, dévorait l'article.

-Et ben, tu as fais fort là !

Harry sourit, fier de son coup; on ne parlait que de ça à table.

-C'était le but après tout...

-Oui mais quand même ! Je cite : "Sans nos espions, bien d'autres personnes seraient mortes, je veux rendre hommage à ces personnes restées dans l'ombre et qui ont accepté de souffrir pour nous." J'en ai presque les larme aux yeux tellement c'est beau.

-Moui enfin, n'en rajoute pas non plus...

-Malfoy a vraiment accepté de raconter son histoire, ou tout est inventé ?

Un silence suivit cette phrase sur la table des rouge et or. Tous attendaient confirmation, en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à autre chose que leur conversation.

-Et bien...tout ce qui est dit est vrai. Nous ne nous sommes vu que pour voir de quoi il acceptait de parler ou non, mais sinon, Draco s'est vraiment investi pour cette article.

Chacun semblait réfléchir à ses paroles jusqu'à ce que Ron rompe le silence plus qu'inhabituel à cette table.

-Et ben moi j'y crois pas du tout ! Malfoy est un bon comédien, ne l'oublions pas, verser quelques larmes de crocodile pour sauver ses fesses de mangemort ne lui pose aucun problème !

Harry se redressa comme un diable jaillissant hors de sa boîte.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'as jamais vécu sa situation ! Alors si tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face même lorsqu'elle t'es offerte sur un plateau, libre à toi, mais je vois vraiment pas pourquoi je traîne avec toi !

Après son coup de gueule mémorable, Harry quitta la grande salle, suivit d'un Ron désolé s'excusant pour son comportement.

À la table des professeurs, Albus était médusé. Comment ce foutu gamin avait pût faire ça ! L'article était clairement en faveur du Serpentard, et si le peuple sorcier approuvait, il serait hors de portée. Severus dans son coin fut très fier. En apparence, seul un mince sourire ornait son visage. Mais à l'intérieur, il jubilait. _Prend ça dans les dent vieux drogué au citron ! Tu l'avais pas prévu celle-la hein ? Et dire que c'est Potter qui à réussi à lui clouer le bec._

Enfin bref que du bonheur.

* * *

voila finito, j'espère que sa vous à plus à la semaine prochaine. et n'oubliaient pas laisser un com ^^


End file.
